Platônico
by T. Lecter
Summary: Naruto era a imagem perfeita, Sai o quadro e o vento a tinta. O amor fazia o desenho. RESPOSTA DO CONCURSO DAS FANART. Sai e Naruto. Categoria Homo, Fanart 11 . PRESENTE PRA CAMIS!


Kishimoto Masashi possui Naruto. E eu sou Deus. Deus possui o mundo. Logo, Kishimoto e seus personagens são meus.

* * *

_Dedico essa fic à Camis, que é uma flor de formosura e eu adoro! XD_

**Platônico**

-

_O amor possui formas e cores jamais exibidas nos museus._

_by Peeh._

-

Dias de verão. Sai tinha uma estranha simpatia por eles. Provavelmente pelo fato de que se unira ao Time 7 em dias daqueles, quando seu sorriso era tão falso quanto era frio um iceberg invernal nos pólos da Terra.

E foi, também, num dia de verão que Sai leu num livro a melhor forma de declarar afeição por alguém. O título do livro era estranho tanto quanto seu conteúdo. Mas era assim exatamente como deveria ser. Afinal, tudo que dizia respeito a sentimentos lhe era estranho.

Kakashi lhe dissera ser um ótimo livro, escrito pelo próprio Jiraya-sama. Naruto admirava tanto aquele homem que seria mesmo difícil imaginá-lo escrevendo algo ruim. Mas Kakashi não dissera a Sai que as tais "Técnicas de Conquista" não deveriam ser testadas em pessoas explosivas como era a maioria dos amigos novos do rapaz.

Descobrir sozinho era a pior parte.

De Sakura, sempre ganhava um soco e palavrões quase tão ofensivos quanto os que ele costumava lhe oferecer. Até cogitou a hipótese de ela ter aprendido com ele. De Yamato, no máximo um sorrisinho meio sacana e um "Pare de me seduzir, Sai-kun", parecendo um tipo de progresso, mas acaba por ser interrompido pelo próprio Yamato, segundo ele "Para evitar constrangimentos a nós dois, Sai!". Kakashi, por sua vez, sempre que ouvia o rapaz dizer algo do tipo "Essas calças realçam suas curvas, Senpai", tentava gesticular com as mãos algo traduzido como "PARE DE USAR AS FRASES DESSE LIVRO", e ele acabava por cessar finalmente.

Naruto era o mais ingênuo, depois de Sai, quando se tratava dos livros do Sannin. Costumava chamá-los de imorais e sem graça. Jurava de pés juntos nunca tê-los lidos, exceto por um último, o qual fora escrito durante seus treinos com o homem e que fora obrigado a ler, segundo Jiraya "Para ajudar no treinamento".

Sai ria abertamente das histórias de Naruto, e os únicos livros dos quais ele ainda tirava algum conselho eram "A arte de elogiar" e "Dicas de um bajulador" esses, estranhamente, funcionavam muito bem com o loiro.

O sorriso de Naruto era incandescente. Queimava Sai desde a garganta até suas entranhas, podia sentir quando regurgitava esse fogo em forma de elogios e o engolia de novo quando o loiro lhe dava palmadinhas no ombro, agradecendo. O simples "Arigato 'tteba!" lhe provocava redemoinhos no ventre e furacões no cérebro, tempestades na fronte que desabava em suor e uma erupção de outras sensações das quais ele só lera a respeito nos livros do Jiraya.

Nem sequer poderia mencionar o que lhe causavam os abraços. E era tão raro receber um abraço do loiro que não conseguia descrever o que eram capazes de fazer com sua mente e corpo.

Quando concluíam uma missão, ele sempre corria de braços abertos, primeiro na direção da Sakura – que costumava enfiar-lhe um soco no nariz – e depois para Sai, talvez adivinhando que este corresponderia sem tentar matá-lo. E era nesse momento, quando um Naruto fragilizado pela frieza da medi-nin corria ao seu encontro, que Sai compreendia metade das estranhezas contidas nas "Técnicas de Conquista" do Jiraya.

A paz do encontro do peito, a respiração no ouvido provocando arrepios alucinantes e as mãos escorregando pelas costas, parecendo um convite a arrancar fora as roupas que pareciam ficar extremamente quentes durante o contato. Os fios dourados roçando no rosto faziam cócegas gostosas, prazerosas e divertidas, assemelhando-se ao acordar perfumado do primeiro dia de primavera.

O calor do corpo de Naruto era calmante para as preocupações de Sai. Por ele, aqueles raros abraços durariam o mesmo tempo que durou toda a missão, para valer realmente como comemoração pelo fim dela. Sem falar do sussurro das palavras "Parabéns, conseguimos, Sai" tais lhe causavam espasmos tão estranhos nas pernas e no baixo-ventre, a ponto de obrigar a ele mesmo interromper o abraço, como se estivesse interrompendo a única coisa capaz de salvar o mundo de um fim desastroso, e repetir a congratulação.

E se lembrar das mãos do Shinobi era constrangedor. Sempre acabava por correr apressado para longe de qualquer ser humano possuidor de olhos ou fazia alguma piada tosca sobre pênis e as fases da lua.

"Quarto Crescente... Quarto Crescente... A lua tem forte influência sobre a direção que ele aponta, tenho certeza!"

"Você é um pervertido, Sai!" era tão comum ouvir isso, e já nem se importava mais em perguntar o porquê de ser.

Fazia muito tempo que Naruto deixara de se incomodar em tomar banho junto de Sai. Fora depois de o rapaz jurar sob o livro de desenhos, nunca mais fazer piadas sobre tamanho, formato ou cor do pênis do loiro. Não foi muito feliz que ele ficou nu na frente do amigo, mas ao menos tinha um olhar menos acusador quando Sai falava.

"Está com frio, Naruto?"

"O que houve com a promessa de não fazer mais piadas sobre o meu pênis?!"

"Não falava do seu pênis, Naruto... era sobre seu peito: está arrepiado."

E o rubor naquele rosto completava a perfeição da imagem do garoto. O vermelho contrastava tão bem com os olhos azuis e o cabelo loiro. Um anjo moldado no corpo adolescente. Ler demais estava lhe fazendo mal, obviamente. Detestava aquelas comparações esdrúxulas. Desde quando passara a ver Naruto como seu anjo em forma de pecado? Sabia apenas querê-lo sempre por perto.

Queria não precisar nunca abandonar o lugar dado a ele no Time 7. E com enorme pesar ele lembrava estar ali apenas _substituindo_ Sasuke. Por ele, Sasuke estaria morto. Mas era por Naruto que ele fazia qualquer coisa, passaria por cima do próprio orgulho e da raiva – até do medo – que sentia pelo Uchiha.

Sai detestava as longas horas vazias passadas longe do time. Antes desenhava quadros sem nome, sem formas, com traços oblíquos e quase nunca ligados a alguém em especial. Desde que Naruto entrara em seu caminho, todos os quadros pareciam ter sido ligados a imagem dele e todos os títulos tinham de estar diretamente envolvidos com o nome a perturbar suas idéias. "Redemoinho, Céu, Vento, Sonho, Dourado, Folha, Naruto".

Mas então, num dia de verão, estavam os dois caminhando lado a lado. Ambos sorriam para o vento frio a acalmar o calor do corpo.

Parecendo dois pássaros livres contornando o azul do céu, eles passavam por todos os pequenos pedacinhos de Konoha e cumprimentavam todos por quem passavam. Sai já o via como um sucessor muito convencido da Godaime Hokage. Podia até vê-lo sentado na mesa que pertencia a ela, chamando por Sai, dando-lhe ordens. Imaginar-se ouvindo uma ordem de Naruto causava-lhe desejos estranhos e ousados. Se já não fosse tão branco, poderia ter certeza de sentir seu rosto brilhando de vergonha ao pensar nisso.

As mãos de Sai enfiaram-se nos bolsos e remexeram-se nervosas para dar lugar às palavras rotas, estando elas insistindo em engasgar e morrer antes de ver a luz do dia.

"Naruto..." tentou se lembrar das técnicas ensinadas por Jiraya, mas só conseguiu pensar nas piores e mais indecentes. "Você tem belos lábios" e o que diabos fora aquele elogio?

"Ah..." e lá vinha o tal rubor que lotava Sai de vontades. "Obrigado... eu... acho..."

"Não era bem isso. Eu quis dizer que você tem um sorriso... maravilhoso?"

"Está me perguntando?"

"Não! Afirmando! É um belo sorriso! Um sorriso esplêndido, Naruto."

"Tem algo que precisa dizer, Sai?"

"Você entende o amor, Naruto?"

Não tinha como explicar a expressão formada naquele rosto divertido. Misturava-se a agitação e o prazer de talvez começar um discurso complicado e experiente – com certeza, decorado – de um garoto com quinze anos de idade que sabia mais sobre tal sentimento do que qualquer velho da vila inteira.

"O amor, o amor... É uma coisa que acontece entre dois homens. Não! Dois humanos! Duas pessoas, sabe? Um homem e uma mulher, ou uma garota e um... dois adultos que sabem o que querem. É quase isso. Você quer sempre ficar com a outra pessoa e levá-la para cama. Não é bem isso que dizem os velhos, mas eu sei que é exatamente isso, por que o ero-sennin sempre pensava mais nos peitos da Tsunade-baa-chan do que nos olhos dela."

"Então você deve pensar no amor de outra forma, não é?"

"O amor é o que liga duas pessoas que realmente querem que a outra seja feliz. Acho que é simples assim."

"Então, você o ama?" indagou Sai com seu singelo ar despretensioso. "O Sasuke."

"Como a um irmão."

"E a Sakura?"

"Ah... ela é uma garota legal, não é? É mais um amor de amigos, eu acho."

"E que outro tipo de amor você nutre... por outro alguém?"

"Por ninguém, Sai! Não estou apaixonado. Atualmente só me preocupo com os meus amigos. Tenho outras prioridades. Você deve entender, já que nunca te vi apaixonado também."

Sai não tinha certeza se Naruto realmente o tinha visto de verdade alguma vez. Teria visto o olhar compenetrado com o qual lhe observava? Com o qual tentava desenhar no vácuo uma declaração mais sincera que as descritas nos livros de Jiraya? Queria ousar misturar as duas e não conseguiu tempo suficiente para bolar algo mais inteligente:

"Eu sou apaixonado pela mescla dos detalhes que o formam, Naruto. Desde o olhar de idiota até as palavras sérias. Você me causa fascínio e medo. Sinto-me um estranho perdido no paraíso azul sempre que consigo encarar por mais de três segundos os seus olhos. E não estranhe caso eu me perca no meio do caminho quando tivermos de seguir direções opostas, é porque certamente estarei me certificando de que você seguiu na direção correta. Não sei fazer declarações de amor, então resolvi fazer só isso."

Abismado, Naruto recebeu um quadro discreto que Sai acabara de tirar do bolso. Nele, representado por um gigante furacão azul, estava o olhar brilhante dele próprio. Sob os olhos pairava um pássaro negro, deixando um rastro de nuvens espessas atrás das asas abertas. Estranhamente, Naruto ligou o corvo ao olhar do próprio Sai, agora vidrado nele.

"Sai... eu não sei o que dizer. Isso foi... uau! Obrigado! Mesmo..."

"Não é algo que deva agradecer. Não é um presente. É uma confissão. Você deve só me perdoar."

Com cada músculo do corpo se contraindo em excitação e nervosismo, Sai engoliu em seco e esperou Naruto dizer qualquer coisa semelhante a um perdão, aparentemente absurdo demais para ser aceito.

"Você é um estranho, Sai." Deu um abraço apertado nele e pela primeira vez – talvez a única – estalou um beijo na bochecha pálida de Sai. "Vou colocar na minha parede, esse quadro! A gente se vê por aí!"

Abobalhado, tonto, trêmulo, embasbacado, pasmado, quaisquer que fossem os adjetivos que lembrassem um idiota mudo parado no meio da rua, poderiam ser atribuídos a Sai naquele momento. Os dedos tocaram o rosto ainda úmido pelo beijo repentino e escorregavam sem vida para o lado do corpo, como se acabassem de tocar território divino e consagrado.

O vento soprava delicadamente a maçã do rosto dele, e Sai sentia o local em que fora beijado arder numa sensação fria, como se o desenho dos lábios de Naruto estivesse sendo tatuado em sua pele.

Suspirou longa e profundamente, sorriu debilmente e deu meia-volta. Esqueceu tudo que disse a Naruto minutos antes, talvez por não pensar em outra coisa a não ser na _nova_ sensação sentida pela _nova_ lembrança com a qual fora presenteado.

O beijo de Naruto era macio, úmido, desavergonhado. Despertou todos os pontos sensíveis e intocados de Sai para um mundo em chamas a se erguer acima de sua cabeça. Era o mais verdadeiro e sincero toque que alguém já proferira em Sai, a mais perfeita tradução do que era o amor. Era totalmente tangível, compreensível e desejável. Não devia existir nada em nenhum lugar do mundo inteiro que pudesse ser comparado ao calor e a alegria de ser beijado por Naruto.

Amar platonicamente era o mais doloroso dos sentimentos que Sai já havia visto ser narrado pelos livros que lera. Mas soube, imediatamente, que se Naruto sentisse o mesmo que ele sentia, todas aquelas sensações não surtiriam efeito.

Talvez fosse o único no mundo, mas Sai não queria ser amado de volta. Sua necessidade era única, ele vivia para adorar cada pedacinho de Naruto e não para ser adorado por ele. Não precisava de razões para oferecer-lhe seus sentimentos, nem precisava desejar nada dele. O desconhecido, a imprevisibilidade de Naruto é que o fazia sempre sentir calores e despertar universos jamais imaginados em seu corpo e mente.

A única coisa que Sai desejava de Naruto é que ele continuasse a surpreendê-lo.

Amá-lo sem ser amado fora a melhor coisa que Sai já havia sentido na vida. Era chegada a hora de duvidar dos livros.

--x--

* * *

**N/A:** E eu me pergunto: **O QUE FOI ESSA FIC? MEODEOZ!** Não que eu não tenha gostado, imagina! Gostei, e muito! O fato é que eu viajei na maionese e escorreguei no picles várias vezes, que eu sei! Sai e Naruto são tão apertáveis! Adoooooooro!

_Camis, querida, dedico a você e espero – para o seu bem – que você tenha gostado! Hihi s2 Beijãozão! #Agarra a Camis e a leva para além das colinas#_

Agradeço ao Dan (Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas – e não me perguntem o porquê de eu chamá-lo de Dan) por ter batizado a moça(fic).

_**Se eu não quisesse reviews, escrevia fics e guardava no Baú da Felicidade do Silvio Santos.**_

_#Mostra os cartazes do Movimento anti-Baú da Felicidade#_


End file.
